


Sunflower

by slhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Attempt at angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Asshole, angst with a happy ending.... for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slhyuck/pseuds/slhyuck
Summary: "you know, i would rather be a sunflower than a human. many people love sunflowers." - lee donghyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! lowercase intended !!!!!
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading this !!!!!  
> (incase y'all don't know,,,,,, i forgot how to write properly🤡)

it was never like this, there were no fights or quarrels. cheating wasn't even an idea to either one of them 'what happened to us, everything was perfect…. _ was, _ ' donghyuck thought. 

as he heard the door opening, donghyuck turned around to see his boyfriend-- his  _ cheating _ boyfriend, johnny suh. in a way the other doesn't know that donghyuck have already acknowledged how different he acts recently.

_ and by recently it means more than three months _ . it's not like donghyuck is counting, though it is something like that. 

"why are you still awake? shouldn't you be asleep by now, don't you have work tomorrow?" the taller man's questions are stupid, well to donghyuck it is. "why  _ am i  _ still awake? i don't know too  **_youngho_ ** , maybe i was waiting for you to finish fucking one of your colleague." the smaller sassed rolling his eyes.

"what do you mean by that?" hearing the older's voice which has the tone of worry in it, no not the worry for someone, it was the worry of being found out. donghyuck knows many things, and identifying voice tones are one of them. 

" **what do you mean by that?** " johnny knows that donghyuck was mocking him, "do you actually think i am that naive? do you think i won't notice how differently you act?" donghyuck spat bitterly, surprising johnny who was a bit dumbfounded. 

"yes, i'm young but i'm also an adult. of course i would notice many things that seems off, like that fucking hickey that is poorly covered with cheap makeup and also that tie you're wearing which is  _ clearly  _ not owned by you" he spoke fast though johnny himself is certain that he can understand what the other was saying.

"stop being childish donghyuck, what the fuck are you talking about?  **_you are being a child again_ ** ." johnny was mad, donghyuck knows they've been together for years now. eight years, five months and three days if we are being exact, donghyuck has a timer that has been going on since they got together but donghyuck thinks the timer's gotta stop.

"you are assuming things again, would you stop jumping to conclusions? we've already talked about this." johnny shoved donghyuck aside, making the other stumble a bit. donghyuck followed where johnny was heading, he nudged him with all his might but he was way weaker than the other. 

" **_john jun suh_ ** , we are not done yet." he was getting worked up and so is the other, they know it theirselves " **_lee donghyuck_ ** we have nothing to talk about, just stop assuming things and jumping into conclusions. don't act like a fucking child." he doesn't like where this is going but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

"i'm not acting like a child, for once listen to me. so who is it huh? which one of them are screwing with?" donghyuck was getting annoyed by how johnny is acting right now. "tell me, is it taeyong hyung? maybe jaehyun hyung? oh let me guess it's ten hyu--" a loud sound was heard between the two, donghyuck holding back his tears while being on the floor and johnny standing up who was fuming. 

"you're fucking petty,  **_slapping your significant other because they found out your secret that you there don't want to admit_ ** ." donghyuck said while trying to stand up, he was holding the right side of his face, the tears in his eyes were working very hard not to spill but they did.

"if you need me,  _ which you don't _ . i'll be at jeno's. don't be afraid to bring whoever you are fucking with." as donghyuck got up, he immediately ran out of their apartment to god knows where. hearing the door loudly slamming, it signals johnny to get over of the situation and clean himself up to sleep. 

  
  


the morning arrived, johnny stretched his arms to reach out and pull donghyuck closer but to his dismay no one was there then he remembered, 'oh we fought last night….. again, how can i be this stupid?' groggily waking up to get ready and find where donghyuck is. 

when he got in the car, johnny thought 'where the hell could donghyuck be, didn't he told me before he left-- was it at mark's, nah he wouldn't bother to go to him. maybe jaemin's, though last week he said renjun was there and he doesn't want to bother the couple,' 

" **_WHERE THE FUCK COULD HE BE_ ** " johnny cut of his own though because of his sudden outburst, he massaged his temples and think of donghyuck's whereabouts "jeno." he whispered as he realized a potential place of donghyuck's location.

when he arrived, johnny was a bit nervous and hesitant. should he go for it or not, snapping out of his thought when the door opened, "johnny hyung? what are you doing here?" it was jeno, a very confused jeno

"uhhh, is donghyuck there?" he asked the younger, "huh? donghyuck? no, he isn't here. wasn't he with you last night?" jeno was confused but knowing his best friend he knows something is up. "he  _ was _ but something happened causing him to leave, he told me he'd be at your place. based on your answer he isn't here." johnny awkwardly looked away while scratching his nape. 

"i think i know where he is, though i will only tell you through some conditions." jeno folded his arms together waiting for the older's reply, "okay okay, just tell me your  _ conditions  _ so that i could find donghyuck." jeno sighed. 

"okay condition number one,  _ never _ tell donghyuck that i'm the one who gave this information. number two fix your relationship with him i know what's going on between you two and three break his heart again, i won't hesitate to send a hitman to take you down." jeno was smiling, his famous eye smile was showing but johnny is somehow scared by how the other is talking, his presence is  _ scary _ . 

"i…. i agree with all your conditions, just  _ please  _ tell me where he is." johnny was scared  _ and  _ desperate, was he scared of jeno's words in the last condition? yes he is, was he desperate to find donghyuck? absolutely yes. "i'm not sure about this but he could be in the place where you got together." johnny thanked jeno and sprinted out of the building. 

arriving at the place, it was kinda nostalgic for him since he never came back here since the time they got together. you may be asking where johnny is right now… to answer that, he is in a forest. it isn't there, where they got together it was in the center of the forest. there is a wide field surrounded by flowers, especially sunflowers. 

there, he saw donghyuck facing a sunflower not wanting to startle the younger he quietly sneak up behind him but not too close then he heard donghyuck talking to the flower "whoever johnny is meeting behind my back,  _ if there ever is one _ . i hope they're much better than me, from appearance to personality, i wish that johnny's happy with them." donghyuck sighed. 

donghyuck smiled at the sunflower, "though i don't need to hope and wish, i just know that they're a thousand times better than me, if they somehow aren't they still are because johnny is not that kind of a person." he chuckled even if he was hurting, it was always like that. pretending to be happy but in reality he isn't. 

"the only thing i could wish for them is happiness, well if we're being honest i also wish that i was enough for him. other than that johnny could've told me he's tired of me or that i lack things that he likes in a partner, so that i didn't look like a fool who was hoping." he didn't even realize he was crying until he saw his shorts which had wet parts because of his tears. 

"oh look at me, i'm a mess," he chuckled once again "no wonder johnny was or rather  _ is _ cheating on me. hell anyone would cheat on me, who the fuck even likes me?" he stared at the sunflower and held it gently.

"you know, i would rather be a sunflower than a human. many people love sunflowers. when I think about it, it's like i'm a sunflower and johnny is the sun. i am that attached to him though i shouldn't be because i'm not the one for him." he let go of the flower and wiped off his tears," i should really go back home, johnny's probably gone off to work." as he stood up he felt someone, the person was hugging him tightly. 

it was very familiar to donghyuck, it's so familiar that it hurts. he isn't dumb he knows who the person was though he still questioned the identity of the person hugging him "j-johnny?" the hug got tighter "ye-yes baby, it's me." donghyuck can't hold back the set of tears, especially when johnny called him that it's been quite a while since he called him like that. 

"what are  _ you  _ doing here?" donghyuck's body was shaking, he felt like jelly. johnny turned him around to face each other, donghyuck couldn't bring himself to look at the taller "i'm to take care of you  _ my sun _ ." the smaller male doesn't know if he should be relieved or mad. "h-how much d-did you heard?" his mind cannot process what's happening that he ended up stuttering.

"i'm sorry donghyuck, i'm really sorry. no one is better than you, i love everything about you. i love your bubbly personality, your lithe but cute figure. i love the way that you're always happy around everyone even when you're going through a lot. i would never replace you," johnny paused to let the younger process everything. 

"lee donghyuck, you more than enough. i will  **_never_ ** be tired of you, you never lacked anything. all of this, all of the fights we had it's my fault. you're not a fool nor a mess, if there is between the two of us then it would be me but i'm too childish and immature to admit it." johnny was crying too, the younger can't help but to look up at him and wipe the older's tears. 

if you look at donghyuck at this moment, his face would remind you of a lost innocent child. he can still see the mark of what he did last night, johnny himself can't believe that he hurt someone who looks or rather is the embodiment of the sun, how dare he do something like that. "whoever cheats on you is a fool, and yes, it does include me. i am a big fool, the most idiotic person living. " johnny snickered a bit. 

"everyone loves you hyuckie, if they don't then they're an idiot, you don't need to be a sunflower to be loved. you are the sun, and you are loved." johnny pulled the younger closer if it's even possible, "i love you so much johnny, im sor--" donghyuck was cut off by johnny's lips. 

"you don't need to say sorry sunshine, because i'm the one who is sorry. please  _ please _ let me fix everything i wrecked." donghyuck lowered his head to think, he laid his head to johnny's chest and nodded, "please do." his answer was more than enough to johnny "c'mon let's go home, i'll take care of you." he lifted donghyuck up then carried him to his car. 

while driving he noticed that the younger fell asleep, he sighed "i promise my sunshine, i won't ever hurt you again." he leaned closer to the sleeping male and gave him a quick peck on his forehead "rest well my little sun."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors, thanks for reading !!!! (this actually has 4 other alternative ending but idk if y'all would want those)
> 
> hope y'all can leave kudos & comments !!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sfwritesfs)


End file.
